


Really Dean? You couldn't have waited

by Smut_writer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Caught, Incest, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, My very first attempt at Wincest, Technically they don't really do that much together, walking in on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 18:16:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11903463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smut_writer/pseuds/Smut_writer
Summary: (Honestly I couldn't think of a better title for this and this is my first attempt at writing Wincest so opinions are appreciated)Seems that Dean can't wait to take care of his needs





	Really Dean? You couldn't have waited

I walked into the bunker, heading into the main room when I was met with a sight that stopped me in his tracks

“Really Dean?” I asked “You couldn’t have done that in your own room?”

The sight of my big brother stroking his cock in front of me, only pausing when I walked in, was definitely causing my cock to thicken in my jeans 

I had to try hard to hide the moan that was threatening to escape

A smirk soon appeared on his lips as his eyes travelled down to the tent in my jeans, definitely something that I wasn’t able to hide

He patted the bed and moved over so that there was room for me to join him

I hesitated for a moment before sitting down on the bed next to him

He resumed his movements from before, stroking at a quicker pace now and I could see the pre cum that was steadily dripping down from the swollen tip

After a few moments he gestures to my jeans where a wet patch was already forming 

“Are you going to take care of that?” He asked

I pulled the zipper down and took my cock out, moaning as my hands touched the heated flesh

I matched the pace of my hand with his and I could feel his eyes on my hand just as mine was on his

Unsurprisingly he was the first to cum, letting out a moan which caused my own release

I quickly tucked myself back in and headed into the library, having no idea what had just happened or why


End file.
